


What Have You Become?

by RiverRaySong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghostbur just wants Tommy to be okay, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, can I go cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRaySong/pseuds/RiverRaySong
Summary: ~Dream SMP One-Shot~ Tommy pays Ghostbur a visit after being stripped of his Vice President powers.
Kudos: 10





	What Have You Become?

"You seem to have gotten yourself into trouble," Ghostbur commented in a neutral tone as he returned _A Spice Diary_ to its spot in his archive.

His good friend Tommy, the wonderful young fellow of whom he had so many fond memories of, had delved down into his sewers to visit him. Ghostbur hadn't seen Tommy for a few days, and it had started to become upsetting. But now, they were together again. As Ghostbur traced his finger along his newly-returned book, he glanced over his shoulder at his brother. Tommy was sitting on the floor, next to his alchemy table. There were invisibility potions stacked high on the counter top, with three incubators amidst the clutter. Tommy was wearing his casual clothes, with a steak in his hand. The expression on his face made Ghostbur feel something... unpleasant. _I hope I don't forget this conversation._

"It wasn't my fault!" Tommy objected loudly as always, munching down on the steak before speaking again. "I just thought, y'know, it might be fun to rob someone! I haven't really tried it before, so why not? How was I supposed to know I'd get my power as VP taken away? And yeah, maybe it went a little out of control with the fire, but come on! It was a fluke, I'm not going to do it again! I mean, does that sound like something I'd do?"

Now that his reorganizing was finished, Ghostbur moved to sit down next to Tommy. _There's such great passion in him... If only he could use it for something great._ Hadn't he already, though? That passion, when set on giving L'manberg freedom from the Dream SMP, had driven him to give up his sacred discs for a righteous cause. Tommy was chaotic, though. It was in his nature. _If he could learn to control his need for drama, he could really be something._

"It does," Ghostbur finally responded after a long few moments of silence. Unsurprisingly, Tommy huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like you have any room to talk. You're the one-" he stopped before he could finish his sentence, though. Their eyes met in a look of silent agreement. _We don't talk about that._ Talking about Alivebur's final deed would only make Ghostbur upset, causing him to forget their conversation. That was unnecessary. Tommy sighed, looking away. "I don't know, I just wanted to make Ranboo my bitch. I thought it would be the best way to do it, since I can't seem to win any pvp matches."

Those words stirred something in Ghostbur's memories. He couldn't make it out clearly, but the image of that strange ravine was nagging his thoughts. _Someone was someone else's bitch before... I wonder who it could have been._ Shrugging slightly, Ghostbur tugged his sleeves further down his wrists. "Well... to be honest, I'm not sure. You seem a lot more bold than the Tommy I remember. What changed you? What have you become?"

For a long moment, Tommy didn't respond. Then he muttered, "I don't know. All I know is that I need the discs back. And I can't do it by myself."

Without saying another word, Ghostbur softly hugged Tommy. They simply stayed there, holding each other close for a time neither of them knew. It was just nice for Ghostbur to finally hug his brother again.


End file.
